super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Knockoff Pooh
Note: All his moves are copies of SSBB characters. Like Irate Gamer On-Screen Appearance Dong xin car Knockoff Pooh drives into the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Knockoff Copy Ability Similer to Kirby, Pooh will glimmer in his belly for a bit. This may seem useless at first, But Pooh will copy an Opponent's B moves which are sucky because he's a knockoff toy. Instead of a hat, Pooh has the Opponent's picture in his belly. Press Up Taunt to get rid of it Side B - Super Space Gun Similar to Fox, Pooh will get out a gun and start shooting. This time, It's not a projectile move. The gun makes loud noises and flashing lights that can stun/shock opponents. (Gives damage to Pooh too) after a while, The gun explodes, Only giving damage to Pooh Up B - Bump and Go Hula Hoop Similar to Wii Fit Trainer, Pooh will start hula hooping around the stage. Pooh only goes left and right on the stage and can't jump. This isn't the strongest recovery move as Pooh slowly gets lifted up if he does it in the air Down B - Interesting Motorcycle Similar to Wario, Pooh will whip out the annoying, flashing motorcycle and slowly ride across the stage like his Up B. The difference is that opponents might get distracted by the motorcycle similar to Edd Gould's drawn Butterfly. And like the Space Gun, The Motorcycle explodes too Final Smash - Circumgyrate Pooh will start flashing lights, sounding a beautiful music, sways and then circumgyrates. Pooh can suck in an opponent and "circumgyrate" him/her for a second and spit him/her out. The FS lasts for 15 seconds KOSFX KOSFX1: FIRE! KOSFX2: GO! Star KOSFX: (Glitching Noises) Screen KOSFX: OH! Taunts Up: (Flashes lights for a bit) (Gets rid of his copy ability) Sd: (Thumbs up) Dn: (Drives back and forth on his Interesting Motercycle and whistling) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Circumgyrates) Victory 2: (Hula Hoops) Victory 3: (Drives off on his Interesting Motercycle) Lose/Clap: (Fell down) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Wand zap *Dash Attack - Pooh Train *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - Interesting Bear *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Mickey logo crossed out because he's not a licenced Disney product Victory Music Sophie - My World (Sped Up) Kirby Hat Kirby get's the Circumgyrating Belly thing on him, his ears and wand (Kirby does his Side B) Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food POOH on toast Pawlette Swaps *Default ® *10 Harry Potter Obama the Pooh (B) *Grand Pooh...FLEENSTONES?! *Piglet Colors *Ogorki Pickled Poohs (G) * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Knockoffs Category:Hero or Villain Category:Male Category:Cults Category:Joke Category:Alternate Versions Of Characters Category:China Category:X Horniness